My Love For You (Yukito's P.O.V.)
by EtrnalDarkAngelKnightAeris
Summary: Yukito and Touya are VERY close, but Touya doesn't know that Yukito loves him. What will Yukito do?


Author's Notes: I am so happy to be writing stories again! =*( By the way, I'm not finishing "The Surprise". -_-; My brain isn't working for that story. LoL.  
Disclaimers: I do not own CCS. I wish I did though! ^^;;; However, I DO own Ayame Tasukani and Anait Medara Tasmanian.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*My Love For You (Yukito's P.O.V.)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I stared into the mirror. I studied myself. 'I look like a wussy.' I thought, still staring at the mirror. Another thought popped into my head. 'Correction. You ARE a wussy.' I sighed, and looked away. All I could do was think about what to do. Ever since I met Touya, we had become very close friends, but I realized that there was more than friendship in our relationship--there was love. I loved Touya, and I cared for him, but I knew that Touya was once again, CLUELESS. I had known all along that I loved Touya, but refused to show it in public. When we were alone, I often hid light blushes from Touya, and Touya never knew it. However, Sakura knew. I had rejected Sakura when she confessed her love for me, because I knew that she loved Syaoran. That little kiddo was really a nice guy, and they were a perfect couple. But I also did that because of one more thing, that I just realized over time--Touya. Touya. What a wonderful name. I loved him. :) Then, I realized that if I didn't tell him now, we'd never get the chance to spend time with each other---I was moving away to New York to go to a very special University. Since I had mastered Science, and I was so great in it, my cousin Ayame Tasukani had agreed to help me get to America, where there was a special school for Scientific Geniuses. I was a mastermind in it, which was why I sometimes helped Touya. But no. I wanted to stay. There would be more opportunities to go to that University, but you only get to go out with Touya once in a lifetime. Right? I never knew.   
I left him.  
I left him.  
I left him.  
I LEFT HIM.  
I can't believe I left him.  
I left him eight years ago.  
I left him when my job was done.  
I left him right after the last day we saw each other.  
I left him before I said to him, "I love you."  
Taking out my binder, I sneaked a look at the photo album, lay hidden under my bed. It was one of the pictures of me and Touya. How handsome he was back then. I wonder what he looks like now. I bet he's the same age as me, and almost as tall as me. Probably taller. Maybe I'll go back to visit. Maybe.  
~~~1 hour later~~~  
"YUKI! YUKI!" I heard Ayame yell. She ran into my bedroom, dragging Anait with her, exhausted. Anait was one of the girls in the University. She was popular and pretty. And she loved me. But I never loved her back. I had to admit, she was almost as beautiful as Touya, and I loved her almost as much as Touya, but I never had that same....same...  
feelings for her.   
"Oh...h-hi Yu-ki-to." Anait said, blushing. Ayame noticed it, and started to tease us.  
"When's your wedding?" Ayame asked. I blushed a bit. She noticed it, and teased me more.  
"Yu-ki's blush-ing be-cause of An-a-it! (It's pronounced Ahn, like the An in "Ghandi", I, eet. Ahn I Eet.)" Ayame teased. She giggled, and left us.  
"So...??" I asked. Anait stepped up to me, and kissed me. She KISSED me. I pulled away from her. "I-I'm sorry. I have to go. See ya." And I left.  
As I ran off, I thought of a great idea.  
And so I used my idea.  
And left America.  
Forever.  
~~~In Japan~~~  
I couldn't believe it. I was back in Japan! I was glad to be back again. Now I could go visit Touya. I wonder if he still lives in the same house he used to live in before I left. So I checked. I looked at the mailbox, and saw the name [KINOMOTO] on it. I smiled. He was here! But then...  
"Ohh Touya!"   
My eyes widened.  
I recognized that voice.  
It was......  
Kaho.  
=*( My eyes glistened with tears. I tried to hold them back, but they just fell out.   
Touya was back with Kaho.   
And they were making out!?  
X_X  
I couldn't believe it.  
I ran away.   
But I guess Touya saw me.   
He called my name from the window, and burst out of the house.   
But I had become faster through the years. I ran and ran, until I could run no more. By the time I stopped, I had reached Syaoran's house. Correction. Mansion. I saw the words "Syaoran Li & Sakura Kinomoto-Li" on the silver mailbox. I guess they had gotten married through the years. I rested near the front gate, and just let myself cry and cry until I felt like I was all dried up. By the time I was done, Touya had already found me. I dried my tears, and pretended not to have seen anything.  
"Hello Touya." I said coolly. He just stared at me. "How's your relationship with Kaho-san?" I felt my heart crushing. I hid it all from him.  
"I know what you're thinking Yuki. I always have." Touya replied. I tried my best not to smile. But I couldn't. Especially when he kissed me.  
He kissed me.  
I pulled away. "Touya?" I asked. Touya grinned at me.   
"I never forgot you Yuki. And I was NOT with Kaho. She just kissed me, and I guess she just moaned because she's a total idiot. ^^;; Not the best way to explain it, I guess." Touya said. I couldn't help it.   
"Aishiteru, To-ya!" I said.  
"Aishiteru, Yu-ki!" He replied.  
And we walked home together...our fingers twined.   
  
-----Not my best thingie. ^^;; First time at Yaoi stuff. -_-;; -----  
Please R & R. (In my opinion, I think I sucked. =P) 


End file.
